1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an acoustic echo cancellation, in particular, to the acoustic echo cancellation method and system using the same based on the prior-knowledge matrix.
2. Description of Related Art
Thanks to technology, users can communicate with other people at all times anywhere. However, it is still inconvenient to communicate in some situations by using handheld communication apparatuses.
For example, drivers use handheld communication apparatuses while driving is prohibited; or when a presenter communicates with people, the handheld communication apparatus is harassing to the presenter. Thus, the hands-free communication system is widely in use in people's life. The bilateral-side or multi-side communication such as the multimedia conference, remote teaching, satellite communication, video phone, and network phone all require the hands-free communication system. The hands-free communication system means that the speaker and microphone are not disposed in the same apparatus and are located at different fixed positions in the same room.
However, there exists a problem with the hands-free communication system. Using the bilateral-side or multi-side communication, the user in the far-end room may hear his/her voice at the previous time point, and this generates an acoustic echo. Since the voice of the user in the far-end room is outputted from the speaker in the near-end room, and the voice of the user in the far-end room is reflected with the wall or other objects in the near-end room. Therefore, a part of the reflected voice is also received by the microphone with the voice of another user in the near-end room simultaneously. In other words, the acoustic echo has Multipath Inference.
The acoustic echo in the voice transmission may influence the quality of the communication; furthermore this causes the user in the far-end room to not be able to differentiate the message spoken by another user in the near-end room. Thus, there still exist many issues to be improved in the quality of the communication.